My Bitter Sweetheart
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Breakdown takes a moment to think of all the things he loves about his bond-mate. TF Prime, Breakdown/Airachnid.


Hey everyone. After watching a bit of "Metal Attraction" and talking with Legacy Now, I just got hooked on Breakdown/Airachnid as a couple.

Anyway, I wrote a one-shot about them, because I believe that they were bonded before the war, but were separated due to the exodus, and have just reunited on Earth during that one episode. I mean, other than she still feels a kinship towards the D-cons, and the fact she needed MECH for help, I think she was really mad when she heard about what happened to Breakdown with MECH, and might have killed them on the spot once they're usefulness had gone away.

Anyway, Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro.

This takes place sometime after the episode "Metal Attraction".

And this is told from Breakdown's POV

...

My Bitter Sweetheart

...

I watched her, as she worked at the computer console. Her extra arms were unfolded, and relaxed, as she worked away. I was lying down on my-now our-berth. since all the other rooms on the Nemesis were full, I let her stay with me. Good thing the rooms were all full, I didn't want anyone to get suspicious-especially Starscream-of why I was allowing a femme, who had handed my aft to me only a few weeks ago, stay in the same room with me.

Why wouldn't I allow my bond-mate to stay with me?

Yeah, yeah I know, why would I, the all brawn and no brains, be bonded to her, a brilliant minded and excellent huntress, as my bond-mate?

Because she loves me and I love her.

We met back on Cybertron in Iacon. I was down there to apply for a job in Construction, when I saw her for the first time: the moons shining off her armor, and she was very quiet then. She was applying for a place in the Research guild then, and when we met, I kind of got her to talk to me.

We hit it off pretty good.

She didn't talk much, but she was different before she joined the Decepticons: she was smart, and attractive in her own way, and when she didn't like something she let's you know it. And she didn't even imagine she would be killing anyone the way she did now. Her mother hated her, while her father had died when she was still in the academy. She had lived in Polyhex for a while. But many mechs and femmes teased her due to her extra limbs, and some mechs had the audacity to actually yank on them to get her to react. But I thought they gave her an exotic look. Like she was just out of this world.

We...we started out as friends, then courted each other for a while, before we bonded. And that was only days before the war started. And then came the exodus...

I had missed her so much.

At first, our reunion was rocky: I hadn't seen her in so long, that I almost didn't believe she was real when I saw her standing over me, with her legs out, her gorgeous purple lips formed into that smirk I loved and hated on her face.

But she was real, I knew it the moment she had run into me to grab the gauntlet.

We got into what I would call a snit, but she preferred to call it a misunderstanding. When we fought, I got distracted a few times, by how gracefully and beautifully she moved. That beautiful. graceful way she moved made me wonder what that femme was doing with a hunk of tin like me.

Anyway, once we had returned to the ship, and I got the biggest chewing out fro Megatron, I had to go straight to Knockout. and Primus, was that embarrassing, especially when he kept making kinky, suggestive cracks at our current state for a whole stellar-cycle ( a few that caused Airachnid to elbow me in the back a few times in frustration, because she couldn't get free to kick Knockout's aft).

After that embarrassing experience, Airachnid kept trying to talk to me. She'd try to chase me down in the corridors, to get my attention during training exercises.

She even made a few suggestive comments when we were in the control room. I ignored her.

I just needed to think over a few things, ya know? Like, when she told me she didn't want to return to the "boy's club" (which is pretty fragging ridiculous, because even though they weren't here, we did have plenty of femmes' on our team). Unless she talks to me by comm. link or spark merges with me, I sometimes can't tell when she's lying to me, or telling the truth.

It wasn't until she came in to our quarters, walked up behind me, and wrapped her arms around me. It shocked me, when she kissed my forehead and then mumbled that whatever she had done, she was sorry, and hadn't meant it.

I finally just forgave her, and after that, I just turned around and kissed her.

Now, she was working, and the past few days, she's been on edge. I could tell, because whenever we walked around the ship, and were not in our quarters, her extra limbs would twitch, and she'd look around suspiciously.

I understood why. She was afraid someone would find out about us and use it against us. And we couldn't really give any hints that we were together. The only one who knew about us was my best friend Knockout, and he kept it a secret because he was my best friend and Airachnid threatened to ruin his paint job bad enough that it would never be buffed back to it's original shine.

She kept typing away. I sighed heavily, before I reached up and tweaked one of her limbs.

"Babe, come on, you've been on there for hours," I whispered, leaning in and kissing her helm.

"I can't. Megatron wants me to finish up these reports, or else, I'll be in trouble," she answered, smacking my hand lightly and shrugging to get it off, a signal for me to back off a little.

Since she was the new SIC, my mate has been working her aft off and that's another thing I loved: she was a hard worker, and did everything she could to make her work come out as flawlessly as possible. She also wanted to stay in our Leader's good graces, especially after the Starscream incident.

Normally, I wouldn't have given a second thought to what Megatron had ordered my mate to do. But lately, it's been interfering with our love life.

I tugged on her appendage again, and she hissed.

"Knock it off Breakdown," she hissed, turning to give me an annoyed look.

I smiled. She was so cute when she was annoyed.

"Babe, It think this can wait. Right now, our berth calls," I said gently.

She huffed, "If I don't finish this on time, we won't have a love life, because Megatron will probably tear my limbs off and leave me for dead!" she snapped.

I became serious. Before we met, Airachnid had just gotten out a terrible relationship with some mech named Tailgate, a real aft-hole if you asked me. He did nothing to help stop the bullying, he always left her to fend for herself, and one time she got beaten up terribly, and he just left her there!

I hugged her close to me, "You know I would never allow any mech to hurt you," I whispered.

Never. I would never let any mech hurt this femme. Even though I knew she was strong, could handle herself fine and came off as cruel and vicious to the others, I am one of the few who knew her softer and sensitive side. She had been hurt so many times, that sometimes, I wished that I could just drown it all away in a single spark merge, and heal her completely.

She snorted looking away, but I knew she was relieved to hear me say that. Happy to know that I care about her, and that was all she needed.

And knowing that she loved me in return, and would remain faithful to me, was all I needed. She finally turned back around and kissed me, on the lips.

I returned it, off-lining my good optic. She tasted sweet, but with a bit of bitterness. So bittersweet, like those rust sticks I loved to eat some much.

She reached up and caressed a claw over the optic I had lost. She broke the our kiss, and pressed her magenta lips to my scar. I shivered, as one of her limbs reached up and caressed up and down my back.

"If you give me a few more minutes, I'll have this all finished," she whispered.

I nodded, "Okay," I leaned in and kissed her forehead, "My Bitter Sweetheart."

She gave me an annoyed glare, looking the least bit impressed. But I knew that the moment she had turned around and went back to work, I would feel that small bit of affection from her through our bond, that usually we kept blocked off most of the time just to be safe.

And she would be smiling.

_::I love you...::_ I said softly through our comm. link.

There was a pause. Then...

_::I love you, too, my adorable Pirate.::_

I smirked at the nickname she had given me, before I lied back down on the berth and waited for her to finish her work.

...

Read and review please! 3


End file.
